The present invention is generally in the field of orthodontics.
An orthodontic treatment has the objects of moving and reorienting teeth for both functional or aesthetic purposes. In such a treatment, the orthodont places a variety of orthodontic components on the teeth including brackets, which are firmly fixed to the teeth, and other components including wires, tensioning springs, etc., which apply forces and moments on the teeth, through the brackets, thereby causing the teeth to move. A major problem facing the orthodont is to predict the final outcome of the orthodontic treatment. Another problem to focus is to define the proper placement of the brackets and to select the proper force-inducing components to best yield the desired outcome. Currently, the design and predicting of orthodontic treatment is based mainly on the orthodonts personal “look and feel” and prior experience skills. This approach is not only error prone but also varies from one individual to the other, which is obviously undesired.
There is accordingly a need in the art to provide the orthodont with a tool for visual demonstration, design or predicting of possible outcome of an orthodontic treatment. Provided by the invention are method and system therefor.